


I ain't with it.

by secretly_a_savior



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fluff, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, Jock Steve Rogers, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Possessive Tony Stark, Tony Being Tony, hipster thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_savior/pseuds/secretly_a_savior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's jealous because Steve's been spending time with the new kid on the football team, and he fears he could be replaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Checking out the Competition

**Author's Note:**

> //yo i feel like this is really stupid?? when I was writing it I liked it and now i'm just.. anxious idk. i'm sorry for this one it's rly dumb. this is like, setup and the second chapter is like stony fluff so yay fluff!!
> 
> if u enjoy it though (minecraft 12 yr old voice) like, comment, subscribe
> 
> Anyway, some explanations. Thor speaks the way he does because he's a theater major and a mega hipster and wants to bring old english back. The way it was MEANT TO BE SPOKEN.
> 
> also this is the avengers's sophomore year- and basically what happened is this universe's equivalent xavier's academy for gifted youngster's closed, and the students were transferred over to SHIELD University. To ease the transition charles xavier and erik lensherr were moved over and hired as professors as well.
> 
> once again based off 'the 'ol college try'

This was  _not good._ Nope, not good at all. Tony Stark didn't like this  **one bit.** Ever since the private college up the street closed and all these new kids were running the campus at SHIELD University things hadn't been right, and as he sat across from Bruce Banner in a Starbucks Coffee; he was less  _angry_ and more _nervous._ The campus coffee shop overlooked the college park, which was lively today. Tony watched the park intently through the floor-to-ceiling windows of the bustling store.

"Look at them, walking next to each other like that. Disgusting." Tony sighed, looking out the window at Steve Rogers- quarterback and captain of the football team, and more importantly Tony's boyfriend, as he walked with one of said new kids. Henry? Hank- was it? Whoever he was, they'd nicknamed him 'The Beast', as he didn't look like much, but he was one hell of a player once he strapped on his cleats.

Bruce just scoffed, watching from behind his green tea Frappucino. "Steve's showing him the ropes, Tony. Chill. You're stressing me out."

Tony couldn't just  _chill._ Tony was upset, jealous. The new kid was  _cute._ Almost similar in looks to Tony, but fit and not damaged. Tony wouldn't even  **blame** Steve for swapping him out for a newer, cuter model that had more in common with him and a significantly smaller amount of metal embedded in his chest. The thought didn't even shock him- after all, until he met Steve, Tony didn't know jack shit about football; and here this _cute_ **and**   _smart **and athletic**_ freshman kid was fixing to be the new star on the scene.

Half of Tony wanted to not worry, he was Tony  **fuckin'** Stark. Absolutely  _irresistible,_ what with his slick hair, and his sharp fashion sense, and his naturally tan skin, and top marks in all of his classes, and a  _fortune_ lined up for him after college. Who  **wouldn't** want that? Therein lied the problem. Nobody wanted Tony. Save for Steve and half of the chess team. Even the gold diggers of the school already had beaus on their arm. To everyone else Tony was just some scrawny nerd with a heart condition and a BMW.

Hank was a scrawny nerd  _minus_ the heart condition  _plus_ similar interests with Steve. (and to be fair,  _minus_ the BMW too. Score one Tony.)

"Easy for you to say; bet you wouldn't say that if Natasha was showing some new, more attractive guy around for _three weeks_. How would you feel? And he is _not_ showing him the ropes; this kid's seen the ropes. Steve _showed him the ropes_ a week ago. If anything now he's showing him how to tie knots in said rope."  he said, cocking an eyebrow at Bruce and immediately returning his attention to Steve and Hank who were now tossing around a football with practiced ease, conversing and  _oh my god, did he just make Steve laugh?_ Tony frowned quite visibly and turned back to Bruce.

"I wouldn't be concerned in the slightest, because I trust her and her judgement." Bruce said, irritation leaking through his  _almost concerned_ tone. Tony just shook his head and stood, sauntering to the counter to get a refill on his own drink.

"Perhaps, Stark, thou shouldst calm down." Thor told him from behind the counter, taking a sharpie to write an 'R' on Tony's cup from his green apron. "I doubt he will run _aroint_ with this new 'Beast' person." he said. Tony just crossed his arms and huffed.

"At least you spared me the iambic pentameter-"

"-yeah, they told me to cut it out, I was confusing the customers." Thor admitted, before letting Tony continue.

 "- but I'm just stressed, you know? He's so much  _cooler_ than I am- and it just doesn't sit right with me that they're spending so much time together. Steve's out there wearing my jacket, but he's playing around and laughing and smiling with this new guy. I have a right to be jealous." he pouted and practically  _snatched_ the coffee from his friend, turning on his heel. He didn't  _mistrust_ Steve- he mistrusted his own ability to keep up with the new guy, to be better than he was. He took a sip of his coffee and returned to his table- where Bucky was now sitting, looking out the window as well.

"Checking out the competition, Tony?" asked Bucky, his Brooklyn accent heavy as he spoke- he'd probably just woken up. There was a good chance he'd stayed up all night working on the essay for the new English professor that transferred from that private school down the road when it closed- Professor Xavier, or whatever. Bucky'd insisted the essay was  _no big deal , he'd get it done_ until Tony'd brought up the due date and then it was  _oh **shit, what's his absence policy again?**_

"Don't fuck with me, Bucky." he said, looking at his friend with something that wasn't quite contempt.  _Don't confirm my suspicions please._

"I'm just playing- you know Steve loves you." Bucky told Tony, sincerity in his voice before he spoke up once more. "Although they  **did** seem pretty close the other night, I don't know. Steve gave Hank a sip of his  _iced tea,_  and use his cell phone.Pretty serious if you ask me, may as well collect your things from our dorm room." he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He was referring to the dorm he shared with Steve. It being right next door to Tony and Bruce's own dorm didn't help the fact that Tony  _constantly_ left things in the room- constantly irritating Bucky, who liked to keep things neat. Tony glared  _daggers._

"Don't be an ass, Buck." said Bruce, punching Bucky's arm, forgetting it was made of carbon fibre and shaking his own hand in pain, cursing under his breath. It made all three of them  _and_ Thor laugh, and Bruce pushed his knuckles against his cold drink.

'S not your jacket, by the way Tony. You just steal it a lot" Bucky finished with a laugh, having listened to Tony and Thor's brief conversation earlier. Tony smirked and shot him a look. It **was** _ **so**  _his jacket. Sure, Steve's name was embroidered on it.. and Steve earned it, but Tony was hardly ever seen without it anymore. He looked at Bucky and then back at Steve, who noticed his friends in the table by the window and waved. Tony grinned and waved back, but groaned as Steve and Hank started towards the coffee shop.

 **Great** , now he had to deal with this guy face to face.

The door opened with a _ding_ and Steve came in, the 'Beast' in tow with the ball under his arm. He smiled and waved at Thor, crossed the store to the table, and introduced Hank, the three at the table nodding politely. They'd all met before at some point, in classes and around campus. Tony shook Hank's hand with an almost  _possessive_ look in his eyes, biting the inside of his lip. Hank just smiled. 

He was handsome, with a defined face and glasses that framed his face well and brought out his blue eyes. He was built similarly to Tony- if not a _bit_ more muscular. He spoke clearly, not quite  _sure of himself,_ but confident. Tony was  _sure_ he was a goner now. "You"re Tony, right? Heard a lot about you." He offered a wide smile to Tony, who just smiled and nodded, opening his mouth to say something buy words failing to come out. That was good, that he'd heard a lot about Tony! Or, was it? Maybe Steve told Hank how much of a stick in the mud he was, or about the time that Tony'd gotten shoved into a pool at a party by the very player McCoy was brought on the team to replace. He shut his mouth, pressing his lips into a tight line.

"Yes, that's Tony. He's a bit out of it right now, sorry. I'm Bruce Banner." Bruce stood to shake Hank's hand before shooting Tony a glare.  Bucky did the same, and pulled over two chairs for Steve and his new friend to sit. They all made idle conversations about football and academics, the weather, and  _that new professor's pretty cool!_ and  _what is that you're drinking?;_ but Tony just observed. As the conversation went on he got more and more distressed- this guy was so  _charming_ and well spoken. Better than he was when  _he_ first met Steve. He was a  **stuttering** and  **rude** mess when he and Steve met, and here this kid was charming his friends right before his eyes. It was unnerving.

All of a sudden, Tony spoke up- even alarming himself - he was deep in thought when he began to speak. "Steve-" he said, his voice whiny all of a sudden. "- I'm cold." He drew out the word 'cold', grinning as Steve handed over his letterman jacket. He put it on and leaned against the other who sat next to him, drinking Tony's coffee without even asking. Tony gave Bucky a look and mouthed ' _my jacket',_ making Bucky almost spit his coffee laughing. He then looked at Hank, who sipped idly on some black coffee and spoke to Bruce about Electromagnetic Physics 4- a class they were both in with the only other professor from the closed school that managed to land a job at SHIELD University; Professor Lensherr.  

' _ **My** boyfriend.' _ he thought, biting on his lip to keep himself from saying it aloud. _  
_


	2. What Competition?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve lets Tony know how ridiculous he's being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> texts are in the format of 
> 
> [TEXT; I/O; CONTACT NAME]  
> i=incoming/recieved  
> o=outgoing/sent
> 
> texts might not be the best grammar wise, duh, because they're texts. Each person has their own texting habits, for example, Bucky's are awful because he's only able to use one hand to text.

"Tony you're being awfully touchy." Steve Rogers noted aloud as he felt his boyfriend's head on his shoulder as they walked hand and hand. Tony got that way when something was on his mind- clingy. "I'm going to Humanities, not leaving for the army." he said, scrubbing a hand through his hair, absentmindedly fixing the part. "You can let go now." 

"I know. I just-" they stopped outside the classroom and Tony moved to face Steve. "I love you." he placed his hands flat on Steve's chest and a kiss on Steve's lips. He smiled and out of the corner of his eye

noticed a small group of kids- all the new kids- walking together, approaching the classrooms. Hank was among them and Tony returned his full attention to his boyfriend. "A lot. Like, a  _lot, a lot."_ he said, punctuating each 'a lot' with a short kiss.

Steve wasn't complaining, generally he loved the affection, but it bugged him knowing something was upsetting Tony, not to mention it would get to be overbearing sometimes, like right now- he just wanted to go to humanities. 

"I love you too. I'll see you after class, 'kay, babe? I'll meet you at your dorm." He smiled and turned around as Tony nodded, and they parted ways. Steve sat close to the back of the lecture hall, he  _needed_ to know what was wrong. Since he met up with Tony, Bucky and Bruce in the Starbucks Tony had been uneasy, smothering Steve in constant attention. Once the class got underway, he grabbed his phone, hiding it behind his open computer. 

 **[TEXT; o: bucky bear]** Hey, what's wrong with T?

 **[TEXT; i : bucky bear]** thor's fine, y?

Steve rolled his eyes as he read the text and pretended to look up at the Powerpoint the professor was droning on about. 

 **[TEXT; o: bucky bear]** Come on, Buck.

 **[TEXT; i : bucky bear]** tasha seemed okay this morning, idk

Steve rolled his eyes again, biting his tongue and shooting Bucky another text. ' _real helpful, as always'_ he thought, a smirk gracing his face

 **[TEXT; o: bucky bear]** Tony. What's wrong with Tony?

 **[TEXT; i : bucky bear]** oh yeah. he thinks you're gonna leave him for the new kid on the team

Steve frowned, a deep frown etched into his features. Did Tony really think that? He sent a 'thank you' text to Bucky and tried to pay attention to class. He couldn't, of course. Tony was the only thing on his mind. Sure they hadn't spent a  _ **ton**_ of time together recently, but Football was getting back into full swing and Steve needed to be on top of his game- especially after last season's accident. Tony insisted he didn't mind that Steve was training and showing all the new guys around. Maybe that wasn't really the case.

He let his thoughts race all class, and left as  _soon_ as 'dismissed' came off the professor's lips, practically shoving others out of the way. Part of him was  _angry_ at Tony- for thinking he'd leave him, but he knew how the other was. Forever insecure, and about the  _stupidest things._ He  **loved** Tony- all of him, from his the longest strand of messy hair on his head to the very bottom of his feet. He could never see himself leaving Tony- and that Tony worried about that hurt him. 

He grabbed his keys from his pockets and grabbed the red and yellow key- they all had color-coded keys to eachother's dorms, with the exception of Natasha, of course, who resided in the women's dorms across campus-, gripping it well before he was even able to see the dorm building. He walked in resolute silence all the way, troubling thoughts making his palms sweat. As soon as he made it to the building and took the stairs to the fourth floor, he went straight into Tony's room, dropping his stuff on the inside of the door.

The room was a mess, as always, but it was  **organized** chaos- everything had it's place, even if that 'place' was 'hung over Bruce's leather chair'. Band posters covered the wall behind the bunk-beds, and scientific reference posters and sheets- most notably a huge periodic table- covered the wall on the other side of the room. Papers covered Tony's desk, the only neat part of the desk was a square foot where Tony's Macbook sat on top of an external fan, a small notebook and a DSLR camera next to it. It was all very representative of Tony- seemingly unorganized, jumbled, but charming and intelligent once you looked closer.

Bruce was in class, and would be for the next four hours- leaving Tony and Steve with the room, just like every Thursday.

Tony was laying on the top bunk, listening to music through headphones that were playing  _way too loud._ Steve could  _clearly_ hear that Tony was listening to Megalithic Symphony. He shut the door and stood in front of the doorway, crossing his arms, cocking his hip and waiting for the other to notice him. Tony's face lit up when he saw Steve, and he slid out of the bed, skipping steps on the ladder and running to Steve, wrapping him in an embrace.  Steve looked down at him fondly, not returning the embrace, though. 

"Tony." he started as Tony stepped back, separating them. "What on God's green  _Earth_ made you think I was going to leave you?" he asked, letting his arms drop to his sides, grabbing one of Tony's hands and running his thumb over the back of it comfortingly.  **  
**

Tony frowned, posture deflating as he looked up into the other's blue hues.. "You're spending all your time with the new guy on the team, and he's funny and more athletic and better looking and talle-rhg" he attempted to keep tacking on  _and_ s but found Steve's lips pressed against his own. He leaned into the kiss and hummed softly, grabbing Steve's hand back and breaking the kiss. He pulled Steve further into the room, and Steve sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, as he so often did on days like this. Tony sat down as well, next to Steve, leaning against him and holding his hand.

"Tony, please. If I wanted someone taller or more athletic I could have them in a second- and I don't think there's anyone funnier or better looking than you on this campus." he said, squeezing Tony's hand gently. "I want you, though. You're totally perfect- out of my league, I think."

His words made Tony scoff playfully. "Oh please, 'said  _Adonis'._ " he smiled. Steve's words reassured him more than anything,  comforted him more than any comfortable oversized leather jacket could, anyway. Steve just smiled.

"I'm sorry. That I made you feel that way, you know you can tell me when you're worried, right?" he looked into the brunet's brown eyes and received a meek nod in response.

"I just worry. I don't deserve you." Tony said in response, earning him another ' _shut up'_ kiss from the blond. He mentally noted that his music was still playing loud through studio headphones on the top bunk- but realized there were more pressing matters.

"Tony, if you didn't deserve me would I wouldn't be here." he let out a chuckle, affection and a _hint_ of irritation playing across his features.  "For a genius, you're kind of an idiot, you know that?" 

Tony laughed in response, an ear-to-ear grin gracing his features. He maneuvered himself around so he was on Steve's lap, one leg on either side of the blond, extending under the bed. He let his arms fall around Steve's neck and kissed him, hard. "I love you." he said against Steve's lips, before continuing to kiss him, their lips like puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly together. It filled Tony with joy and calm with his jealousy and worry put to rest. 

"I love you too, Tony."


End file.
